To Be The Man
by Miss Hailz08
Summary: Jack meets a fiery Barbados Princess named Rihanna and she ends up falling head over heals for him, but there are complications to their romance; her dad, an illness, and jack being sentenced to death for a crime he didn't commit. Review PLZ.
1. A Chance Meeting in Barbados

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own POTC therefore I don't own the characters the mouse does.**

**I do own the plot, King Hunter and Princess Rihanna though.**

* * *

**To Be the Man**

**A Chance Meeting in Barbados**

Jack Sparrow was sitting on the deck of the Black Pearl as it came into the port of the island of Barbados, pondering why they had come to this forsaken island and not just gone to Tortuga like they normally would. He quickly became distracted from his chain of thoughts when he saw a gorgeous woman on the dock gazing out to sea, to the Black Pearl. The pearl came into port and the crew rushed to the nearby bar, all except Jack. Jack took it upon himself to meet the woman and set out in search of her. He finally found her arguing with an elderly man on the other side of town. He snuck closer to investigate what they were arguing about.

"I thought I told you, my darling daughter, stay away from those docks, there a pirates out there and I fear they will kidnap you to get at me." the elderly man said irritably.

"But father, there are pirates in the town right now." The girl retorted.

"All the more reason for you to stay hidden. Especially if it's that Hector Barbossa and his crew. That man has no morals and would not hesitate to take you." The man replied.

"Excuse me sir, but not all pirates are like Hector. Some of us just like our freedom and rum, savvy?" Jack said, breaking cover.

"You're a pirate?!" the girl said in shock, intrigued by the handsome pirate standing before them.

"Yes, I am." Jack replied.

"I want to talk to your captain, pirate." the man said.

"I am the captain." Jack retorted.

"The captain of what ship?" the man inquired.

"The Black Pearl."

"So you're the captain of the Black Pearl. And your name be?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow. And yours be?"

"King Hunter Hearst Helmsley. And your business in my land be what, Captain Sparrow?"

"Restocking me ship after weeks at sea, your highness. And your fine daughter's name be?"

"None of your business, pirate."

"I be no normal pirate captain but a pirate lord as well. One of the nine pirate lords from around the world."

"I see. And where exactly are you lord of, Captain Sparrow."

"The Caribbean, mate. I be the pirate lord of the Caribbean."

"Well even with that taken into account my daughter's name still be none of your business, Sparrow."

"My name's Rihanna, Jack.' The girl said.

"Cap'n, we be ready to set off again." Gibbs said as he came running up to his captain.

"Thank you, Mr Gibbs." Jack acknowledged his first mate and best mate, and then turned back to the king and princess and addressed them, "Well I guess I'll be off then. Farewell, your highness, King Hunter Hearst Helmsley and fair Princess Rihanna." Jack removed his tricorne hat and bowed to the King and Princess. And then he was off.


	2. Return to Shipwreck Cove

**Disclaimer I still don't own POTC.**

**

* * *

**

A Return to Shipwreck Cove

On board the Pearl, Jack ordered that they set course for Shipwreck Cove. Concerned by the young captain's orders, Joshamee Gibbs went to discuss his concerns with the captain.

"Jack, are you crazy?! It would be suicide for you to even think of setting foot in Shipwreck Cove. Your father, the Keeper of the Code has sentenced you to death for continual refusal to follow the Code. They will kill you if we return there." Gibbs reminded his young friend/captain of the punishment set him for past crimes.

"I know the heavy punishment placed on my head by me own father, Mr Gibbs. And I deem it necessary for me to try and redeem meself in me father's eyes. So in saying so it now be of the greatest importance for me to return to Shipwreck Cove." Jack replied.

"Aye, cap'n." Gibbs responded, wearily.



At that very moment, in his cabin aboard his ship "the Misty Lady" Captain Teague sat thinking about his son and where on earth he may be.

"Where are you, Jackie?" Teague whispered as he went through the list of pirates who he had sentenced to death and who had run for it, Jack being one of them. Out of all these pirates on that list, Jack had been the hardest to sentence and the one that had caused him the most pain. He had hated condemning his only child to death and was still wondering whether or not he had made the right decision. As Keeper of the Code it was really his only choice considering the severity of crimes committed by Jack. On the other hand as a father it made him sick to even think of what he condemned his son to.

Looking around his cabin, he found some of Jack's clothes from when he was a child. He picked up one of the shirts and held it to his chest, remembering holding a young Jack in his arms when Jack had been sick. These memories reminded Teague how much he cared for his son. Dropping the shirt, Teague grabbed the list and a pen and crossed Jack's name off the list.

He then went and from the deck of his ship watched the horizon for the black sails of his son's ship, The Black Pearl. This became routine for Teague to spend most of his day looking out to sea waiting for his son to return to him. After five days wait, those black sails Teague had been so eager to see were on the horizon. It then dawned on Teague that he hadn't told the guards or other pirates of his change of heart, which meant Jack was still in danger. He rushed to the dock and told the guard on duty that the Black Pearl was on its way into port and that no one was to go on board but to come and get him when arrived.


	3. A Very Ill Sparrow

**Disclaimer I still don't own POTC.**

* * *

**A Very Ill Sparrow**

Jack sat aboard the Pearl while his crew restocked. Jack hadn't noticed his father come aboard the Pearl, nor did he notice him sneak up behind him. It was only when Teague put his hand on his son's shoulder that Jack realised that he was there.

"Damn, I can't escape this time. Well I guess ye caught me." Jack said.

"I've changed me mind on punishing ye so harshly. I am not gonna kill ye, Jackie. Keep in mind though that ye still gonna to be punished." Teague responded.

"What? You're dropping the death sentence ye placed upon me?!" Jack responded.

"That's what I said, boy." Teague replied, looking over his son's face which looked pale in Teague's mind, "Jackie, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's just that ye look a little pale." Teague responded, reaching to check his son's temperature.

"I'm fine, dad." Jack replied, brushing his father's hand away.

"Good to hear. Well, see ya, Jackie."

"Yeah, bye dad."

On that, Teague left his son there on his ship and returned to his duties as Keeper of the Code.



The next day, Jack woke up with a very sore stomach, a splitting head- ache and barely able to speak. Gibbs called a meeting with the rest of the crew to figure out what they should do about their really sick captain.

"We should leave him here in Shipwreck Cove." Ragetti suggested.

"But who will look after him?" Gibbs retorted not willing to leave his captain and best mate to die.

"His father, Captain Teague." Pintal answered.

"But will Teague take him in?" Gibbs retorted again.

"We could ask him. I mean Jack is his son." Marty replied.

"Alright, then. Ragetti and I will go ask him." Gibbs replied, "And we are taking Jack with us."



Gibbs knocked on the door of the Misty Lady's Captain's quarters, while Ragetti hold onto a barely conscious Jack.

"Come in." A gruff voice came from the opposite side of the door.

Gibbs and Ragetti entered the room very cautiously, Ragetti still holding onto Jack tightly.



Teague's eyes fell on Ragetti and who he was holding. It was Jack, his son.

"What the hell happened to my son? Why is he like that?" Teague inquired, pointing at his almost unconscious son in Ragetti's arms.

"We are unsure, sir. But Ragetti seems to think it's rum poisoning that caused it though." Gibbs replied, hearing concern and fear for Jack in Teague's voice.

"Rum poisoning?" Teague responded shocked.

"Aye." Gibbs replied, "Sir, I was wondering if we left Jack with you while we find a cure?"

"Course, I'll look after him, he's my son." Teague responded taking his son from Ragetti.

"Remember he's not allowed rum." Gibbs reminded.

"It's pretty obvious that if he has rum poisoning, which is caused by the consumption of copious amounts of rum, I wouldn't be giving him rum. Well you can go now." Teague retorted.

Once Gibbs and Ragetti had left. Teague laid his very ill son on his bed and then sat on the side of the bed and ran his fingers through Jack's messy long dreadlocked hair, something he hadn't done since Jack was a baby. Jack almost looked as helpless as one right there.

"You're a very ill sparrow, my son." Teague whispered to his son.


End file.
